


linger

by kireisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masquerade, grinding ;-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireisoo/pseuds/kireisoo
Summary: a heated encounter at a masquerade has kyungsoo falling under the spell of a certain man.





	linger

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 a/n: the exo phantom masked men concept inspired me e he :-) and um, i really suck at writing titles and descs??
> 
> 2017 a/n: omG so this was posted on livejournal 3 yrs ago and i cant believe i let myself post it- it was so bad,,, sorry for the lapslock as well and hopefully this version is a bit better than before;;; I kept the title cause idk and i changed the desc- and i still really suck at writing titles and descs

kyungsoo found it incredibly difficult to believe that upper class families still hosted masquerades in the twenty-first century. a party theme deemed to be old-fashioned but he applauded the secretive nature it brought everyone here.

the boy sported a mask that hugged the rise and fall of his face, covering the top half of his head, including his forehead, eyes and the bridge of his nose, exposing his full red lips to the other guests. the mask had a silver matte tone and black liner outlining the edges of the mask and the slits for his eyes. thankfully, the slits were wide enough for him to see through. small enough for mystery, but big enough for curiosity.

his parents had dragged him to this party he was hosting. he doesn’t understand the need for it to be a masquerade since it was his parents being congratulated for their success in their business. _the_ business, the business that kyungsoo's parents are going to hand over the reins to their only child when he's ready. which he begs to differ, he’ll probably never be ready. 

at the back of the royal room, kyungsoo stood silently in his tuxedo, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching the scene of his parents accepting thanks from the host and guests. he couldn't care less about his family's achievements. rolling his eyes, he moved over to the buffet table and scooped up some liquid substance into a wine glass.

kyungsoo was too much in a bored/stressed/pissed off state to even give a single fuck about what he was about to drink. he chugged down the drink in a few hard gulps, ignoring the bitter taste lingering on his tongue. his head was clouded with silent thoughts, applause could be heard in the background. he turned around to see the couples spacing out to slow dance, stepping perfectly in time with the music.

they all looked the same, everyone in their stupid masks. he shook his head, suddenly feeling light-headed, he squeezed his eyes shut to force the dull pain from the adrenaline rush he was getting through his entire body. a voice pulled him out his thoughts,

"would you like to dance?" 

kyungsoo's eyes were still shut. he had hoped that it wasn't a lonely middle-aged man, and he had also hoped that it wasn't directed at him.

from the lack of response, a tap on kyungsoo's shoulder had him opening his eyes. the chandelier lights had glared at him, but his sight had switched to the man in front of him.

the stranger who had spoken to him wore a black mask that had grey liner outlining his eyes and the outskirts of his mask; the same mask that he had, excepting the colors were opposing each other.

"i take it that from the lack of response, you're declining my offer for your hand?" the stranger tilted his head, referring to him, smirk widening.

his voice oozed with confidence. he could tell he had an effect on others just from the manner he presented himself and the voice that reverberated from him. kyungsoo subconsciously licked his lips out of nervousness and tentatively spoke,

"u-uh, s-sorry?".

the man could only bite his lips, not entirely understanding him. he held in his breath and extended out his left hand,

"is that a yes or no?"

kyungsoo, without any further hesitation, slipped his hand into the other's, deciding that he liked how the other's rough hands fit perfectly with his smaller ones.

the other led him through the sea of people and took him to a secluded spot, not close to the other couples but close enough to hear the music. the musicians had changed the mood by changing the slow tempo into a sultry song, a song unknown to him.

kyungsoo bit his own lip when he felt the other's hands slip out of his grasp. his hands were guided by the other. his hands encircled the other's neck, whilst the man's hands rested on his hips. kyungsoo could smell the other's alluring cologne and inspected his features. his sharp jawline and thick lips with an unwavering smirk. that was all he was allowed to see.

"how are you finding this beautiful evening?" the man uttered.

kyungsoo gulped and tried not to stumble over his words in the presence of the other. "quite awful actually-" he clears his throat in nervousness, "my parents are over the moon while i'm not exactly thrilled to hear the news." he hoped he didn't bring down the mood, that'd be incredibly awkward. kyungsoo internally sighed, of course he did, he was oversharing and he's not particularly exciting to talk to.

"well i hope i'll be enough to make you feel better," he looked up at the eyes searching deep within his own. "and make your night a bit more interesting." he shivered under the bold stare and felt exposed to the other, as if the man knew every thought that was running through his head. he couldn't help himself from admiring the tan porcelain-like skin underneath the mask and the plush lips adorning his face.

kyungsoo really wanted to tear off the mask with his own teeth.

he felt the man move his hand around his back, tightening his hold and forcing his hips to meet with the other. his eyes widened a bit at the action, but didn't do anything in protest. the man started to move his hips, effectively grinding their crotches together. kyungsoo tried his best to avoid eliciting a moan, biting his lips.

the man licked his lips, continuing to grind against him. he brought his hands to travel down his back, landing on the curve of his ass. kyungsoo let out a gasp when he felt the other caress it under his fingertips. he chuckled a bit at his reaction and leaned down on his neck to let out a long breath, sending shivers down his spine.

kyungsoo felt himself getting hotter by the second. the other took his hands off his soft cheeks but let his left hand travel back up on the small of his back and his right hand moving forward towards the edge of kyungsoo's pants.

he began to wonder why he was even letting him touch his body like this. a complete stranger that he literally met a few minutes ago. but the thought was left forgotten when he felt the other start to kiss his neck and rub the side of his body. he let his lips fall agape and a soft breath be drawn out. the hands on his hips mapped out the sides of his legs and rubbed the soft flesh hidden under the fabric. hands gradually moved up and went behind his back to caress his neck, pressing circles.

the sensation had kyungsoo biting his lips from any erotic sounds to ever escape it. but when the man started to bite into his collarbone, he couldn't help but moan at the knowledge of being marked as his.

the lewd sounds sounded like music to the stranger's ears. it was almost dangerous to hear his lascivious noise, imitating a secret being told in a form of lustful affection. the man hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations to course through his neck and chest. a tongue licked the dips of his collarbone, tasting the sweet aroma oozing from his body.

kyungsoo somehow felt subdued in this situation. he was enjoying the desire he was receiving but shouldn't he at least do something in return?

he abruptly stopped him from his actions and tilted his head up. he pushed their lips together, feeling the other momentarily freeze before kissing him back. he wanted to just jump on him and wrap his legs around his waist and hump the fuck out of him. but he tried to refrain from the idea by resorting to moving his hips along the other's body.

the music was long forgotten. it was only them two. but kyungsoo wanted more.

the man swiped his tongue along kyungsoo's bottom lip, being granted access to savor the taste of his hot cavern. their tongues fought in a battle to take what they could get. their teeth clashed in their rough kiss, but ignored the small prick on their lips. their kiss went on, the crowd still absorbed in their own little worlds.

kyungsoo could feel his own legs giving way, exhausted from the amount of desire. the man wrapped his arms around his waist and tightened his hold to bring their bodies together.

the heat radiating off of them was beginning to heat up, if they went on any further, surely chaos would ensue. kyungsoo then crawled his hands up to entangle his fingers in the man's hair. all he could think of was, hot hot hot. the clothes they were wearing was almost annoying to the point where they wanted to rip off their clothes. his tongue rolled out a moan which was swallowed by the other, taking in his breath.

they released their hold from each other, but continued to stay in each other's  embrace. their chests heaving up and down from the exertion of their passionate kiss. they were torn out from their world and brought back to their senses when people began to say their 'goodbye's and 'thank you's.

the two were so close together. they realised this and looked back at each other. his eyes, they were just as mysterious as the mask he was wearing. from this proximity, he could stare into his deep gaze. the feeling of falling far into the dark abyss. they were both put into a trance, hypnotized by the hidden identity of the other.

the man kissed him on the lips, once again taking his breath away, and took his hand to rub circles onto his palm. they held their gaze, and kyungsoo watched his every movement, including his lip bite when he whispered,

"kim jongin".

his hand still in his, he walked backwards, parting from him and softened his hold on his hand. kyungsoo held his stance and all he could see was him, stepping farther and farther away from him.

once he walked away, kyungsoo subconsciously touched his swollen lips and could only think, about him, the man, who he could only assume was kim jongin.

the man, who he undoubtedly desired.

 

 

 

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/kireisoo) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/444168)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
